Maze of Maximum Hunger: Flock vs Gladers
by Zia-k9
Summary: Max finds herself in a strange place after waking up with no substantial memories. This is the Hunger Games, a test devised by WICKED in cooperation with the School. Used as a means to test the ability of their test subjects to save the world. And how will the Flock cope when Fang is turned against them? Rated T 'cause it's the Hunger Games.
1. Well this is an Odd Place to Wake Up

Past yo

Chapter 1 Well this is an Odd Place to Wake Up

OMG I had one heck of a headache. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sticky stuff out of them. I looked around and almost hit the ceiling-OF THE TUBE I WAS IN! I banged the sides with my hands. Bam, Bam, Bam. What was I doing here? I couldn't remember, but I could remember other stuff like…THE FLOCK!

"Gazzy! Iggy! Fang! Angel! Nudge!" I yelled.

Bang, bang, bang. I pounded on the stupid tube again. Mirrored images of Max slumped on the floor of the tube and put her head on her knees. The floor and the sides of the tube start vibrating. I shot up, and bracing my back against the side I pushed against the opposite side with my feet. As the tube rose light filtered through the mirrored sides and they became transparent.

"Maximum Ride," a mechanical female voice echoed in the tube. "You are now a part of the Hunger Games. Once the tube lowers do not step off your plate, it is surrounded by land mines that will be live until the gong sounds. There is only one rule in this game: survive. The games will conclude when only one person is left. They will be crowned victor. Good luck Maximum Ride and may the odds be ever in your favor."

When this ultimatum was finished the tube was completely above ground and the sides started to lower. I was surrounded by a lush green forest. Birds chirped and sang, and I could hear water running. The music of it filled my ears and uplifted my soul. Forest-no, rainforest smells filled my lungs. Of their own volition my wings beat the air. This was bird-person paradise, this was where we belong. I nearly stepped off my plate before remembering to wait for the gong because every molecule in my DNA wanted to be out there.

Dong, it echoed through the quiet peacefulness shattering it, but at least I was free…..and alone.

_Where are they? Why aren't they with me? Are they okay? Or dead? _My heart sank to my feet.

I might be a little ADHD; you probably noticed that already though. I was also a little undecided about what to do.

_Should I fly up over the woods and search that way? Or should I stay basically hidden down here and find them?_

This was a whitecoat trick one hundred percent. Which means it's going to be one twisted trick after another. I slowly stepped off of the plate craning my neck to see everything. Apart from my appearance it looked like this forest had always been the same and always would be. What did that lady say again? Hunger Games? At least I had that cookie in my pocket-I looked down at my pants. These…..are not my pants. There nicer than any pair of pants I've ever owned. Cargo pants, hiking boots, thick socks, a jacket that was thin but surprisingly warm, and a long sleeve T-shirt; they'd even gone through the trouble to put my normally crazy hair into a ponytail. Interesting, with whitecoats you never can tell what they'll do next, except I seemed to be suffering from amnesia so I couldn't remember what they'd done before now either, they only thing I could remember was my family, the Flock, Gazzy, Nudge, Fang, and Angel, they were in danger and I had to find them. I felt a pull to go east toward the high mountain that jutted up through the trees although I couldn't tell if they actually stretched that far. Leaves and twigs snapped and rustles under my boots.

After walking for a better part of the morning I started to get hot, tired, and thirsty. It had been cool when I'd got here, but it was hot and muggy now. My hair was stuck to the back of my neck with sweat. I gently pumped my wings back and forth to get a cooling breeze going. The novelty had rubbed off of this about as fast as complete silence had, aka faster then I'd thought. It was incredible how much I missed those kids already.

"Nudge talks to much, Fang is depressing, Iggy shreds stuff, blows stuff up, and is generally annoying, I don't have a private thought as long as Angels around, and Gazzy is a kid with issues." Reminding myself of the Flocks imperfections didn't help, much. So I decided to try a different angle. "If Fang was here he'd say something insulting or undermining, if Angel was here I'd have to carry her, if Iggy was here-OH MY GOSH IGGY IS PROBABLY BUMPING INTO…..OH MY GOSH IGGY!" Iggy wouldn't be able to see a thing and this place was completely unfamiliar. What if he was on the top of a mountain! What if he fell off! Great. Suddenly a scream pierced the air, high pitched scream that belonged to a little girl in terror.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX! MAAAAAAAAAAAAX! HELP ME!"

Oh my gosh it's Angel! I no longer cared who saw me; I spread my wings, took a running start, and lifted into the air. Pumping my wings hard I gained altitude quickly until I was soaring over the rainforest. I swooped low in the direction of the yelling. In a clearing I saw two jerks beating up my baby. I folded my wings and dived slamming one them to the ground just as he was about to punch my baby. We skidded a few feet making a cloud of dust. I rolled off of the jerk and started beating _him _up, no one, _no one _hurts my baby (except the school which is inevitable).

Jerk number two laughed, "Wow Thomas your getting beat up by a girl."

I glared then flew across the clearing tackling him to the ground.

"Now_ you're_ getting beat up by a girl," I snarled.

"Max? Max? Maaaaaaaaaaaax?" Angel shrieked as I wrestled both those jerks.

"Not now Angel, fly to a tree, get safe," I hollered shaking one of them off of my wing.

They backed off. One of them raised an eyebrow, the other one nodded. Angel was still on the ground yelling.

"Get in a tree Angel!" I ordered.

"But Max-"

"Tree. Now. No excuses."

Both boys (have I mentioned they were boys?) charged me, slamming me to the ground. I scrambled to my feet to see them across the clearing making faces. I charged.

"No Max!" Angel yelled. That girl was being disobedient; I would have to take it up with her later.

Suddenly I was swept off my feet in a tangle of wings, jacket, and limbs. I struggled wildly beating my wings and yelling. I finally thrashed around enough to get a breathing space for my face. It doesn't matter if there your feathers, Fang's feathers, or someone else's those things are just not fun to breathe through! I was in a net hanging from a tree branch, like those bad animal traps you see in the movies. The jerks were sitting around talking about me.

-WICKED really went all out with this."

"Mm-hm, do you think this one is that little one's mom?"

The Angel attacker gave the other jerk a weird look.

"Max."

I looked up and Angel waved. She was sitting in the branch my net was hanging from untying some gigundo knots.

"I mean like, protect your babies and all that, 'cause whatever it is…it ain't human."

I got the last of the hair and feathers out of my mouth.

"For your information my name is Maximum Ride and that girl you were attacking is Angel and we are much more human then you because we don't hurt innocent children."

Both boys were shocked and surprised. I caught my breath and started struggling again. The net broke and I landed on my feet on the ground. I could practically smell the fear coming off of those jerks (I should probably figure out their names) when I got free.

"Yo, where are we?" I asked I'd decided in my benevolent goodness that information was more important than beating them against eachother.

Angel jumped off of her branch and glided to the ground next to me.

"Well first things first. Allow me to introduce us." The Asian looking kid said. "This slinthead shank here is Thomas."

"And this shuck faced shank is Minho," slinthead shank Thomas cut in.

What? "What?" I asked.

"Oh, well you're a shank, she's a shank, and he's a shank, just basically means person. A slinthead is an idiot and a shuck face is one ugly shank."

"So your Thomas the Stupid and that's Minho the Ugly?" Angel asked.

Thomas glared at Minho, "Just Thomas'll work out ok, greenie."

I cut in before Angel could start calling Thomas Just Thomas'll many, many years of playing mama bird to those kids and I'm getting good at predicting that stuff. Besides Iggy could still be falling off that mountain.

"Well we're going to find the rest of our flock, come if you want."

ur document here...


	2. Boys are Soooooooooo Annoying

Chapter 2 Boys Are Sooooooooooooo Annoying

Guess what? You never will. _Those guys actually followed us_, total failure. That's not bad, if I ever get a pet I am naming it Total. Anyway those slantheaded tanks or whatever they call themselves decided to come with us and then decided to have a name calling contest. Since I am benevolent I will spare you the agony of listening to it, but the way I fixed the problem is too clever to leave out.

I slowed down so I was walking between them.

"No fighting, Max rules," I told them.

The fighting continued.

"If you don't stop by the time I count to three," I said calmly.

They didn't stop, so I used my mutant birdkid technique for separating Gazzy and Angel: I unfurled my wings sending them sprawling on the ground. Angel giggled, probably glad that for once I was using this trick on someone else. I beat my wings a couple of times to get the icky boy germs off of them and pulled them through the slits in my long sleeve T settling them in the depressions on either side of my spine. I started hiking again like nothing happened. Angel skipped up next to me.

"Max, I didn't just like it because it's the first time I've seen you do it to someone 'sides Gazzy and me-"

"I," I corrected thoughtlessly.

"Whatever, I liked it because I learned some new words!" Angel skipped off in a self-satisfied manner leaving me with my mouth hanging open. How in the world do you stop a little girl that can read minds from picking up naughty words? I have no idea.

Angel came back soon enough however.

"Max, I'm _really _hungry," she said pitifully fixing me with a pair of adorable blue eyes.

I facepalmed. I'd been so worried and caught up in finding the others, I'd forgotten about the ones I had. I know, I know my parenting is horrible.

"We'll find something baby," I cooed comfortingly while I tried to control my thoughts.

"It's okay Max, I don't want the other to die because we didn't find them fast enough either, especially Gazzy, or Nudge, or both."

Angel swiped a grubby little hand across her face to wipe the tears before I saw them, but she wasn't fast enough. I thought like I hadn't seen though.

"Hey yo, stupid and ugly."

The boys glared at me and Angel smiled.

"Not more words?" I asked.

Angel nodded.

As soon as Thomas and Minho stopped dragging their feet and caught up with the rest of us I grabbed them by the backs of their necks and dragged them behind a large tree.

"No more bad words, you teaching them to the little one," I started.

Thomas and Minho looked at me like I was insane.

"We never said anything," Minho said defensively.

"Yeah, well, she can read minds."

Thomas and Minho nearly jumped out of their skins and I had a feeling Angel had learned more than just naughty words. Grrrr idiot non-flock boys.

"We need some food, any ideas?"

"I second that!" Minho said.

Thomas shrugged.

I facepalmed, non-flock boys are exceptionally stupid. Meeting adjourned.

I was weighing the pros and cons of leaving Angel with two people who had previously tried to kill her when a bush started moving. I am Maximum Ride, I go big or I go home, this wasn't your little rabbit behind the bush moving, this was your black bear behind the bush moving! Just as I was about to yell for Angel to get up a tree-

"I'm on it Max!" She said bravely, although her voice was trembling.

"Scared ducklings?" a charismatic voice asked.

The Eraser was probably splitting his skull trying not to laugh at our three identical deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"What's that?" Thomas whispered carefully.

"Eraser," I answered.

The Eraser looked momentarily confused since none of us appeared to have wings, they are so stupid. It recovered.

"Get ready for some fun chicklets."

I leaped forward slamming him into a large tree. He hit his head hard and groaned. I socked him in the jaw before he swiped a clawed hand across my shoulder. I hissed in pain as hot blood oozed down my shoulder. He grinned toothily. I slammed him in the gut with my knee and added a roundhouse kick in the chest for good measure. He slumped to the ground, victory is sweet.

"Let's get this grub," I said turning to face Minho and Thomas. Their horrified expressions and Angel's "Max behind you!" told me it wasn't over yet.

"Just get down and stay down," I snarled kicking him in the chin.

His head snapped back and he growled. Then he leaped forward knocking me over with his huge heavy bulk.

"Remember the rules buffalo wing, when you die your friends are that much closer to victory, the ones that are left anyway," He cackled evilly pinning me to the ground with his weight.

"Oh please, whenever we're split up you tell us you killed the others and you need some new comebacks, or whatever those are, they're so stupid I can't tell."

I braced my feet against his chest and _heaved _he flipped backwards…over a cliff. Score! I knelt down and used my jacket to soak up some of the blood that was seeping out of my shoulder. Thank goodness they missed the wing!

"Are you okay?" Thomas asked.

The boys knelt down beside me and Angel joined me.

"Nice backup," I said sarcastically. "Not you baby girl, you were perfect." I added seeing Angel's hurt expression, which turned into a smug smile as soon as I said that.

"Now let's go find some food baby,' I cooed stroking her blond hair.

She snuggled up to me which made my arm bleed more, but what the heck it's for the children. The boys stood around awkwardly while Angel and I had a moment then I got up, pulled her up after me, and started thinking of meal plans. At least I don't have to juggle around Nudge's new vegetarian thing. Nudge must be starving! Poor motormouth Nudge with no one to talk to, and Gazzy my kiddo. Small kids can't cope on their own well.

"Don't worry so much Max. Even if Jeb was a mean cruel backstabbing old man, he did teach us. They'll be okay until you find them." Angel said.

I tried to refrain from thinking it would have been great if I'd found one of the flock that couldn't read my every worry.

"I found some berries over hear guys," Thomas yelled.

We all ran to where he was standing in a clearing full of berry bushes. My mouth watered and my stomach clenched, no doubt about it I was hungry. I could tell from the hungry look in the other's eyes that they were too. Something felt wrong here though like-

"Thomas spit those out!" I yelled as Thomas tossed a handful of berries into his mouth.

Thomas spit out the berries and wiped his tongue on his sleeve for good measure.

"Wa ith wong ow?" Thomas mumbled with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Angel smiled and answered understanding his thoughts perfectly, "There poisonous, although Max can't remember what kind they are, if you eat them you'll die."

"Aths ust purpect." Even though I didn't know what he was saying the sarcasm was there plain as day.

"You might want to wash your mouth out," I advised.

Thomas nodded and crashed through the forest to the bigish stream that ran through it.

"Well I guess that's off the menu," Minho said.

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically.

Thomas crashed back through the woods.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you?" I asked pointing at the large green bruise on Thomas' cheek.

Thomas touched it lightly and winced. "I fell off of a rock…onto a rock."

This is just great, how are we going to win a fight to the death when a few innocent berries and a rock can leave us gasping in defeat.

Minho smirked. Angel crept across the clearing to Thomas. When she reached him she stood on her tiptoes and kissed the bruise and rubbed it in. I felt so proud because that's exactly what I do whenever they got hurt at home. Angel dashed back across the clearing and jumped into my arms. Major ouchy with that arm injury, but I held her anyway. Being a parent is sooo rewarding sometimes. Angel snuggled into me, she knows she's my perfect one. I looked over her skinny shoulder and saw Minho and Thomas making faces and stuff.

"Let's go get some food Angel, okay?"

"Finally," she grumbled resting her head on my shoulder.

I can't really blame her it's a least 3 o'clock in the afternoon and us bird kids tend to get hungry quite fast. Suddenly a rabbit flashed across our path. I threw Angel into Thomas and Minho (either they'll catch her or she'll fly) and sped after it with all my mutant speed. Just as it was about to get away I put on a burst of speed and dived grabbing it by the legs. After killing it, in hopefully a painless fashion I picked it up and retraced my steps through the part of the woods that looked like a cyclone, or bird mutant hit. When I reached the clearing Angel took one look at the rabbit and turned green, she'll probably go vegetarian like Nudge. Thomas and Minho began immediately discussing ways to cook it.

Interesting factoid: none of us can cook, zip, zero, nada. We didn't have anything to get the skin of with so we just held the rabbit over the clumsy fire the boys built, green smoky twigs compliments of Angel, and burned it off. This left the rabbit, none to good looking, but most likely edible. Although looking at it I had almost an overwhelming desire to wash it. Angel looked like she had the overwhelming desire to puke. I put the fire out with a flap of my wings because you never know who looks for stuff like that in a killer takes all type of games and besides that smoke was really starting to make my eyes smart. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and ripped the rabbit it to four fairly equal pieces.

"Maybe we should go down to the river so we have a fresh water supply," Thomas suggested.

Bad cooking and nothing to wash it down with? We went to the stream. We all sat down and waited for someone else to take the first bite. It looks like I'm still the valiant leader, so I took the first bite, a queen must lead her people. As soon as the warm meat hit my tongue I forgot everything but how hungry I was and dug in until I'd finished the last scrap. When I finally looked up Minho and Thomas were nearly done with their shares while Angel had only picked at hers. I crawled across the clearing and sat down next to her.

"I thought you were hungry."

Angel nodded turning the meat in her hands.

"Then why aren't you eating?"

Angel shrugged.

"Angel I'm going to treat you like an equal member of the team, which is why I'm telling you this. We might be here for a very long time, and until we find Iggy this is just what the foods gonna taste like. So buck up and eat it, it's actually not that bad, it sure beats the waffles I made."

Angel giggled, "I guess I can try some….."

"Won't like it till you try it," I said.

Angel tentatively took a small bite, which lead to a feeding frenzy that was dainty, unlike mine. When she was finished we got a drink and I wiped the grease off of her face.

"Do you really think we could be here for a while?" Angel asked giving me some bambi eyes.

"It-"

"A fight to the death, I forgot, but we'll never kill Iggy, or Nudge, or Gazzy, or Fang. Will we?"

"Absolutely not!" I assured her. "We may be mutants, but we're also a family, and family means no one gets left behind, or killed."

The sun had started to set behind the trees casting long shadows in front of us. We were almost to the base of the mountain. After we'd had food, my stomach hadn't stopped growling, which is one of the minuses of having an increased metabolism, you need more food than a normal person. I really hoped Nudge, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy were getting enough to eat, 'cause we sure weren't.

"We should probably stop and set up camp soon, Max. We can always make the last stretch to the mountain tomorrow and besides it's time to get more food." Thomas said.

I nodded, it was true. Angel was practically asleep on her feet.

"I'll try to catch some fish," Minho volunteered. He'd been sharpening a stick with a rock as we'd hiked.

"Okay, I'll see what else there is. Thomas, watch Angel." I strode of into the woods pushing my wings out of my jacket in case I need to take flight quickly, but keeping them close to my body so they wouldn't create wind resistance or noise. The woods were quiet I couldn't hear a thing. I suddenly realized that it had become steadily cloudy through the afternoon and now I couldn't even see the sun anymore, well that and it was behind the trees.

Boom! Flash of lightning lit up the sky and it was followed by a piercing scream. Oh my-NUDGE! Then it was like the time Iggy dropped a bomb down the drain. Water pounded down _everywhere, _I pulled my wings over my head to shield me from some of the pelting wetness. Another crack of thunder went off followed by flashes of lighting. Please don't let me die by lighting.

"Nudge!" I yelled through the torrent. "Nudge! Nudge! It's me Max!"

"Max?!" Nudge shrieked. "Is that really you? If it's not you, oh my gosh I will die. I'm starving and stuff and I just had berries all day! So now I have a stomach ache! Max I'm _really _wet and it's cold out here!"

"I'm coming Nudge," I hollered speeding up.

I burst into a clearing full of berry bushes which were full of berries, all plump, ripe, and juicy. In the middle Nudge was curled on the ground shielding herself with her speckled wings. She was peeking out and when she saw me she leaped up splashing water everywhere and threw herself at me covering me in mud and water. I didn't care, I squeezed her tightly and then the questions came.

"Are the others with you? How's Iggy doing? How's Fang? And Angel? And the Gasman? I was soooo lonely without you guys! I'm so glad I don't have to sleep outside by myself tonight, I thought I would and I was so scared and now I'm so glad that I don't. Did you guys get any food today? All I had was berries and they were okay at first, but then I ate a lot of them and I got sick and you know…..I'll never eat another berry as long as I live! But then maybe I'll have to or I might have to give up being vegetarian and I don't want to do that!"

"Great to see you too Nudge."

Nudge may be a talker, and that may be annoying, but she's still a great kid and I love her. Besides who else is going to make me look good, Angel sure doesn't.

"Nudge we're getting really wet, let's go back to the others, okay?"

"They rest of the flock is with you?" Nudge asked eyes shining.

"Angel is, but I haven't found the others yet."

Nudge's face fell. She was disappointed and I didn't know what to tell her. It's hard to raise a family of bird kids when a whole school wants to rip you apart. I put my arm around Nudge's shoulder and started walking back to where I'd left Angel and Thomas. I sheltered us with my wings trying to keep us dry and healthy even though we were soaking wet and caked with mud. When we got the clearing Thomas had this shocked expression, I could tell he wasn't too happy to see another bird kid, I know we're a lot to take in, and Angel was ecstatic.

"Nudgey!" she squealed wrapping her arms around Nudge's neck. "I'm so glad you're here! But ew, you're a little messy." Angel daintily swiped some mud off of Nudge.

Nudge flapped her wings flinging mud on everything and everyone.

"Nudge!" I exclaimed putting shielding my face with my arms.

"It feels really good, you should try it some time," Nudge said.

"Yeah, maybe some time when I won't annoy everyone in flinging distance," I said flicking mud off of my arms and face.

Angel copied Nudge flinging everyone in more water and mud. Minho and Thomas looked less then delighted to have more bird kids. We created a very imaginative human umbrella and I think the boys were impressed, or just glad not to be wet


	3. Soccer in the Middle of a Death Match

Soccer in the Middle of a Death Match

I woke up stretched my wings and felt for Nudge and Angel. And felt around some more. My eyes snapped open.

"Nudge?! Angel?!"

I raised my hand to shield my face from the very bright light and noticed a strange object on my wrist. It was smooth and cylindrical and very high tech. A slot opened and some weird colored glasses rose out of a compartment. I put them on, data scrolled across the screen as the technology in the glasses synced up with this wrist thing. Speaking of the wrist thing, there was an opening right above my hand and the top of it was full of glowing buttons and a glowing screen. Suddenly letter started scrolling across the screen.

Maximum Ride, You are now a part of the team energy match. Your fellow flock members are on your team, the others are against you. Depending on how you perform your team could get supplies that mean life or death in the arena. Good luck Maximum Ride, the games begins in 3, 2, 1..

Bwaaaaaaaaaaamp a horn sounded. I covered my ears to block out the deafening sound. I must have closed my eyes too because when I opened them three guys sprinted past me. They had the funny thing on their wrists and the glasses too and they were passing around a glowing, sparking, sphere. I jumped to my feet.

"Hey! Yo, what are you doing?"

"Playing the game, we're winning the supplies!" A boy with blond hair yelled and they sped off. I was starting to realize what was going on here. The flock and I were supposed to be going up against these people in this game, and we were supposed to win. I ducked my head and charged after them like only a mutant bird kid can, that is to say: faster than them. A map quickly flashed across my vision. Three red dots were moving steadily ahead of my pulsing dot. They were moving toward what looked like a canyon. Perfect. I unfurled my wings and took a flying leap launching myself into the air. Several strong pumps and I gained some altitude. Just as they reached the canyon I folded my wings and dived toward them. Words scrolled across my vision.

Press the green button and tap your wristquip to theirs, this will release the ball giving you possession.

Why couldn't we just play something easy? Like soccer, everybody loves soccer. Right? Right? Am I right? As I swooped in one of the boys started flashing red. I'm pretty sure that means _he _has possession, I mean why not? I pressed the green button and hit the wristy thing of the blond dude. The electric ball shot out of his wrist thing.

Press the blue button.

More words scrolled across my glasses. I jammed down on the blue button and the energy ball was sucked into my wristy thing, so far so good. I pumped my wings rising into the air.

"Get back here!" the blond dude screamed. "We'll find you mutant freak!"

I looked down and saw three very angry faces staring up at me. Oops. I swooped away with their death threats fading with the distance. Take that. More directions scrolled across the lenses of my new eyewear.

Take the ball to the three goals, if you score a shot you'll get a point.

A map appeared three dots glowed green a little to the left of my pulsing dot. I changed directions and pumped my wings faster.

A flicker of movement caught my eye as I moved closer to the goals. Angel was flitting through the woods any speed she gained from flying lost in dense trees. A slightly chubby boy was running after her and they seemed to be fighting over something.

"I'm okay Max," her voice floated up to me. "I just want us to win so bad."

_Me too Angel, _I thought knowing she'd hear me, _me too. Now use your mind reading techniques to predict that other guys movements, 'kay?_

"You got it Max," she screamed.

That's my girl. I continued my flight toward the goals. Suddenly an object whizzed past my ear. I froze, hovering in mid-air, which is as much as you can freeze without facing certain death. What looked like a giant boulder was flying towards me.

"Don't worry, Max!"

"Gazzy?" I asked. "Is that you?"

The rocks course was miraculously diverted and the Gasman flew at me. He knocked me backwards when he pounded me with a big hug.

"I love this game!" he announced. "It's my job to make sure those big things don't hit anyone. Am I doing a good job?"

"Well I'm not flat as a pancake," I joked.

Down below Angel shrieked and something crashed into a tree.

"Got to go, good luck Max," the Gasman said zipping off.

I pumped my wings closing the gap between me and the goal. I tried not to think about how hungry I was because I'd only had a rabbit in the last 24 hours. Seriously though, I think I was getting stomach cramps, but oh yeah, I'm not thinking about that. Maybe I can just think about how my wings are cramping up…nah, that can't be healthy.

"Maximum Ride," a smooth voice purred. Oh gosh, Ari isn't he dead yet? Why isn't he dead yet? And how was it that he was up here in the air?

I looked over my shoulder to see at least ten Erasers hang-gliding behind me. Well drat, just when stuff is going fine, not great of course, but it's not blowing up in our faces, this happens. I hoped Angel was picking up on this and had the sense to get out of here with the Gasman.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing much it's just that, Maximum, there are some things you can't know about. Not yet anyway, so let those with knowledge take care of you." Wow, Ari must have fallen out of the sky and hit his head the first time he tried to get in the air on that hang glider.

"Not a chance of that happening, Ari. Not with you anyway," I spun around and pumped my wings speeding away. If Ari was intent on getting me the least I could do was lead him away from Gasman and Angel.

"Come and get me you lunk!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Maximum," Ari growled.

"Please, call me, Max," I taunted.

I looked back just in time to see Ari's face twisted in a very unflattering (who am I kidding you just can't get a flattering expression from those guys) expression.

"Get her!" he snarled.

I ducked my head and flapped harder pushing through the air at one of my top speeds. Unfortunately the Erasers had hang gliders equipped with engines. They were catching up, I could feel the suction from the intake valves on my ankle. I looked down at the thick trees flying past below me: a perfect place for losing Erasers. I folded my wings tightly to my back and dived towards the trees. Wind buffeted by face and my hair whipped out behind me. Branches stung my face; I closed my eyes and tried to unfurl my wings. Branched nearly tore my wings out of socket, I guess I hadn't calculated for lack of space to spread my wings. I could imagine the look on Ari's face as he watched me tumble through the treetops. I finished my great fall with a long drop and a hard landing on the ground. I curled in a bruised ball wrapping my wings around me. I groaned, my body was throbbing, I felt like I was Max the giant bruise and not Max the mutant. I really hoped that Gazzy and Angel were somewhere Ari wouldn't find them if he didn't continue to pursue me. I slowly crawled through the dry leaves and pulled myself under a bush. The effort brought tears to my eyes and I knew I'd broken something. I sucked in air through my teeth as I rested my body on a sore spot. That Ari! I was on the ground in pain and he hadn't lifted a paw. I wanted to howl in frustration at the unfairness of it all. That even here Ari was still getting to me. I pounded my hand on the ground hot tears slipping out of my eyes. This was ridiculous. I felt like screaming. Calm down Max-what….was that noise? I pulled my knees up to my chest and scooted farther under the bush pulling my wings close to me.

"Where do you think that…..shank went?" a familiar voice said, now how was it familiar? Oh yeah it belonged to that blond dude I'd agitated. "Is is a shank? I think it was a girl."

"Nah, whatever," someone replied."As long as we find her, what's the dif?"

I tensed ready to punch the first person that tried to drag me out from under this bush. I was starting to feel dizzy and faint and before anyone could find me, I blacked out. This is lovely.


	4. Things are Different

Things are Different

I was being dragged across the ground, not a pleasant feeling when you're as bruised as I am.

"Ouch Iggy, that was a rock," I moaned.

I heard a whisper followed by a nervous titter. Okay, so this wasn't the Flock. Then I heard a cough, Fang's cough. I know, I know it's kinda weird that I know my wingman's (literally) cough, but I do. Fang was here, no mistake. So where was the rest of the Flock? Did this mean Iggy might still be on the verge of bashing his brains out falling off of a mountain? Probably.

"Fang?" I asked weakly.

Nothing.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you wouldn't even reply to your leader," I exclaimed sitting up, then falling over. I squeezed my eyes shut. My head reeled and I felt like I was going to puke my guts up since that was the only thing left.

"Whoa!" Someone exclaimed.

"Slim it and get me some water, I'm not sure what's wrong with it exactly."

Someone pressed a cold glass of water to my lips, normally I don't drink water, or anything, form strangers but I was on the verge of death (it felt like that okay?) so I took a big swallow. It felt so good I gulped some more. That didn't go so well with my stomach and I was heaving it up again. When I had gagged everything out of my system I leaned back on my elbows my while my stomach finished its last few dry heaves.

"That didn't go to well," Someone remarked, curse you.

"This shank has one sensitive stomach alright," the first one agreed.

I opened my eyes. The blond dude from before was looking down at me. He was a pretty muscle-y kid although a bit pale. A small kid, a bit pudgy, with brown hair, peered cautiously around his shoulder. I coughed and retched some more. The little kid covered his ears.

"Lalalalalalalalalalalalala," he yelled.

I wiped my mouth.

"Hi my names Newt, and this guys Chuck. Who are you? And do you know this guy?" Newt asked jerking his thumb in Fang's direction.

Fang. "Fang!" I exclaimed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Newt said crossing his arms over his big chest muscles.

"I-I'm Maximum," I said weakly nearly falling over. A lot of movement wasn't going to do me a lot of good.

"Do you think these two are some of the ones we're supposed to kill?" Chuck whispered.

"If they are we ain't gonna bloody do it!" Newt roared and Chuck looked hurt.

Newt grabbed what looked like a half of a gourd and held it out to me. I took it in a shaky hand and sipped some water out of it. I waited for it to settle then took another sip. I thought about drinking more, it was _so _good but decided not to risk it. The dizziness started to recede after a few minutes and I sat up.

"You want something to eat?" Newt asked gruffly.

"You have food?!" I exclaimed. My mouth started watering and I wouldn't have been surprised if I'd spit all over Newt.

If I did Newt was good at ignoring it and handed my something tightly wrapped in a leaf. I opened it revealing three rolls. It took all my strength not to stuff them into my mouth leaf and all, but I slowly nibbled one.

"Better not eat too much," Newt advised. Thanks, I'd only just come to that conclusion myself. I almost threw it up again though and Newt took the bread from me only giving me a piece every minute or so.

"Do you know Minho and Thomas?" I asked when I'd finished it. I still wasn't close to full, but it would do for now.

"Yeah-"

"Have you seen them? Are they okay?" Chuck interrupted.

"Yeah since last time I saw them," I said massaging my head.

Hope filled Chuck's plump face. I realized he must have been worried sick over his friends. I felt bad for him; he had lost his flock too.

"Were they friends of yours?" I asked.

Chuck nodded.

"Listen, I've got something to tell you and I think you might have a bloody similar story." Newt said sitting down. "We don't remember much of who we are, but we do know that this corporation called WICKED they're experimenting on us….so they can…..save..the…world." Newt said the last part very slowly emphasizing every word turning it over in his mind before dropping it like a bomb.

"I have a story to tell you. When we were young, just born, scientists put bird DNA into us. They kept us in cages, experimenting us, treating us like we weren't even human, we were saved by a whitecoat who we thought was our friend but it turned out he was a traitor. We have…..special abilities and we were made to use them to….save the world."

Newt stared at me intensely, like he was staring into my soul.

"I don't think you're lying," he said.

"Why would I be?" I shrieked. "Wings don't lie." I spread my wings to their maximum length flapping them slowly.

Newt's mouth dropped open and Chuck almost fell out of the tree he was sitting in. I flapped my wings experimentally, then winced. I looked over my shoulder my wings were crusted with blood and dirt and feathers were all out of place. This isn't going to fly, literally!

"Newt, is there some place I can wash this stuff off?" I asked.

Newt pointed in a vague direction behind him. "Do you need any help?" he asked as I shakily got to my feet.

I gave him a thumbs up because I was afraid if I opened my mouth I'd lose my lunch and food was too few and far between to waste. I stumbled into a clearing with a stream running through it. I barely made it the last few steps without falling over, but when I hit the water it was like an adrenaline rush making the blood pump a little bit faster supplying extra energy. I flapped my wings in the water then tried to scrub the crust off. Yucko I was a mess, a bloody, dirty, filthy, mess. My feathers were all stuck together and my hair was a rats' nest. After I got 'clean' (meaning I was still a mess but didn't look like a walking dirt ball) I heaved myself out of the now filthy stream and walked back to the others


	5. The Flock and Those like Us

The Flock and Those like Us

The Next day I was feeling my normal self again, us mutants bounce back fast. I could tell Chuck and Newt were surprised as I glided down after a morning patrol. Not that we needed one, morning was just the best time for flying. Floating through the crisp morning air just as the sun starts rising. It's a pretty magical time of day let me tell you.

"That was a pretty quick recovery," Newt commented.

I shrugged and massaged the base of my wings, they were still a little sore in some places. Suddenly I remembered what I'd been too sick to care about the other day. "Fang!" I exclaimed.

"Is that his name?" asked Chuck point his toe in Fang's direction.

I was at his side in an instant checking him over. He was covered in blood, his hair was matted and dirty, he had at least a bazillion bruises, and he looked like he hadn't eaten for weeks.

"Oh my goodness, Fang!" I whispered brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. "Fang. Can you hear me? Please say something." I begged grabbing his hand. Fang didn't respond. Just great.

"Is that a friend of yours?" Newt asked.

"We're all pretty close, like a family or something. He was-he was-we were pretty close," I said.

What was Fang? My best friend? My brother? My lieutenant? We'll stick with one of those for now. I rubbed Fang's hand between mine trying to make him wake up.

"Fangster, wake up, I'll only beg for a while and then I'll get mean," I threatened. It was an empty threat a conscious Fang would have recognized it, I'm sure even an unconscious Fang could. "I need your help to save the Flock." I was sure admitting I needed his help would shock Fang awake, unfortunately Fang must have been expecting this because it didn't work.

"He's been out since we found him," Newt said gently, well for Newt, which didn't happen to be very gentle.

I pretended to brush hair out of my face to cover up wiping the excess moisture out of my eyes. Not tears, _excess moisture. _

_Max, you're a really brave warrior and a leader of a flock you can't break down. You'll last, you can do this._

_Yeah Max, _my inner voice taunted, _great warrior, great leader, you can do without him._

"I'm _not _going to do without him! I _need _him!" I yelled, then covered my mouth.

Chuck and Newt stared at me. Yep that's Max the slightly crazed leader type that yells out loud to the voice in her head. I felt a blush coming on.

"You _need _me? I wish I knew what else you say to me when you think I'm out. It sounds like it might be a bright sight nicer then what you usually say to me," Fang said weakly barely lifting his head off of the ground.

"Fang!" I couldn't tell if I wanted to hug him or punch him more, but as long as he was awake I was glad he wasn't dead.

Chuck was hovering behind my shoulder anxiously trying to look over my shoulder. I wanted to flip him with my wing, but resisted.

"How are you feeling? Anything hurt?" I asked.

Fang gave me a well-gee-I've-been-out-for-who-knows-how-long-what-do-you-think glare and tried to sit up. Blood was caked in dry chunks all over him and sand was mixed with the blood and the sweat.

"You're a mess," I said at the same time Chuck said, "He sure is a mess!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Fang said dryly. "I sure feel like a mess."

"I wouldn't worry too much about appearances Max sure came in as a mess," Newt said with a flicker of a smile. Fang glanced at me half-smirking and I glared at him.

"I can get food," I volunteered, I was glad Fang was awake, but I could sense the turn this was taking and I didn't want to be a part of it.

"That's okay, we have food." Newt said shortly and evenly and a little smirky at my discomfort.

"Wellll Fang needs some band-aids and a bath. I'll get that," I snapped. I walked away and no one argued. I could feel Fang's piercing gaze follow me and I wished he'd just be sick and lay on the ground like a dead person.


	6. Iggy Master of Disguise

Iggy Master of Disguise

Fang was looking and feeling a lot better after he got cleaned up and bandaged up. I'd never heard him talk so much.

"You sound like Nudge," I complained.

"No I don't, I'm just saying-"

"If Iggy was here his ears would be on fire."

"Then maybe that'll help him find us even though you don't care enough to look for him!" Fang practically yelled.

I was stunned.

"I care a lot about Iggy and the rest of the Flock," I said defensively, because it was true.

"Then why don't you act like it?" Fang retorted.

I hunched over and glared at him. He didn't know nothing about being a great leader. Fangzy had also never been so defensive…protective…. I don't know, he'd never taken a side like this, against me, before with such vehemence (I love that word). "What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"At least try to find them, they can't take care of themselves," Fang said loudly.

Fang must have hit his head a little harder than I thought…

"Whatever." was all I said though. I looked into the licking flames that were cooking our dinner and keeping us warm. Newt had caught a rabbit and three squirrels. I was starting to wonder if, should the need arise, the flock would eat birds. Are we cannibals every time we eat chicken? I shuddered.

"They aren't that bad, nice and plump," Newt said grinning.

That isn't really the issue right now Newt, we're talking about bird-kid ethics. This is my life, thinking about whether it should be a crime for the Flock to eat chicken. I watched Newt skin the unlucky rabbit and squirrels. I couldn't imagine what Angel would say if she was here, she liked cute furry things so much. I sighed resting my forehead on the heel of my hand.

"You know you have to find them," Fang said cracking a small smile. "You'll never forgive yourself if you don't."

Curse you Fang and your stupid insights.

"After dinner then," I said caving.

My baby, motormouth, little dude, and blindy, they were my family and I had to find them. Chuck burst out of the trees carrying an armful of limp weedy looking plants. Maybe I wouldn't wait for dinner.

"That's poison ivy you stupid shank, and now it's all over the food. We can't eat it now. Go take that and throw it as far from here as you can, unless you find some shank that deserves it thrown on him more." Newt screamed snapping me out of my reverie.

Chuck daintily picked up the weeds and meat and tramped out of the clearing. I tried not to breathe as he passed me because when Jeb taught us about wilderness survival he had stressed what would happen if you inhaled poison ivy, and it wasn't pretty. When Chuck came back his arms, neck, and face was covered in red rashes. He looked miserable.

Oh please if Iggy's out there wandering like an aimless idiot let him not wander into poison ivy, I prayed.

_Well it would be a small loss._

Ah, there it is the voice in my head that is a chronic pessimist.

_Thank you Voice I feel so much better, _I thought in a fake cheerful voice, if that's possible. _And you know what? You really need a name. How about Bobby? Jake? Matt? Shut up? I think that's it, now I can tell you to be quiet at the same time I say hello._

Bugging the Voice was entertainment at the very least even though I paid for it in annoying Confucius-like comments that were supposed to help me save the world. There's a reason they call it confusing 'cause that's what Confucius was and that's what the voice is.

_Allies can be your worst enemies, Max._ It warned in that helpful way it had.

_I believe we learned that lesson with Jeb._

_This is serious business, Max, just remember what I said._

The voice piped down and suddenly I realized Newt was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You were kind of zoning out, I was bloody worried about you."

Yay, Newt is worried about me, I can feel our relationship deepening. I only wished the rest of the Flock was here, so we could decide if eating chicken was cannibalism or not. Fang gave me a meaningful look.

"Okay, I'm going. I'm leaving. I outta here," I stood up stretched out my wings and took off. Honestly it's been to long since I've done that. Staying grounded with Fang was really playing on my mood. Fangzy really needed to get this practically dying thing under control.

I soared higher and higher on a column of warm air trying to figure out where to start this search. I was pretty sure yelling their names as loud as I could wasn't a winning strategy and scouring the whole forest wasn't practical either, especially considering it was surrounded by an ocean, a mountain, and my goodness was that a dessert? This could take a while. Let's think strategy here Max, think, think…. I decided I would start with the woods and spiral in, that way if anyone was coming outward I wouldn't miss them. I dived lower and started circling in towards the center. I wanted to go warp speed, but in the spirit of searching I had to keep at a pretty leisurely pace. Woods, woods, fallen tree, woods, woods, cliff, crater that look like it had been carved out of the ground by a bomb, yikes, tree, tree, bunny, bunny-hang on a second!

_Crater that looked like a bomb hole-_Iggy!

I spread my wings slowing my descent then hit the ground running. I hadn't allowed for enough space and I had to windmill my arms at the edge of Iggs crater to keep from falling in. As soon as I caught my balance I checked the perimeter: woods and birdsong-great. After circling the crater once I crouched down to examine the edge closely. Nothing unusual, which is kind of odd considering my whole life has been anything but.

I picked my way down the edge of the hole-suddenly I saw something that made me cover my face with my arms and almost puke. After I worked up enough courage to look my suspicions were confirmed: Eraser bones (thank goodness) caught half-way through a morph by the looks of it. So that's what a human wolf skull would look like on the evolutionary chart. I wondered if I could get enough Erasers together to get a complete set and try to pass it off as new evolutionary evidence to some stuffy scientists. The thought made my chuckle.

Suddenly a small shard of bright green plastic caught my eye, it was pointy and part of it was wedged into the side of the crater. I know what you're thinking, but plastic means that this hole wasn't made by an Eraser falling out of the sky, and if you don't think that could make a crater you ain't never seen an Eraser. I yanked it out of the dirt and brushed it off. I felt like yelling Iggy's name, which would have made this a shorter search-while I put us in extreme danger of course. I couldn't resist whispering his name though.

"Iggy?"

"Wha?" I heard the muffled reply and immediately spun around looking for my blind kid.

"Here." I frantically looked around. Finally I decided he must be in the air, but just as I spread my wings to take flight Iggy's head popped out of the rough gravely side of the crater.

"Max?"

"Oh my gosh Iggy," I ran over to give him a hug and slammed into a wall of dirt. "I fell, after I tried to hug you," I narrated for Iggy. "I guess I underestimated you, not only have you managed not to die by falling off of a mountain, you're also a master of disguise."

Iggy's sightless eyes glared at me, "Why thank you, and I'm may be blind but I still wing it as good as the rest of you, you know!" Iggy's wings shot out of the dirt sending gravel and dirt scattering down to the bottom of the crater. They framed his face perfectly making him look like he was walking through a wall or something.

"Yeah Iggs, I know." I took a minute to admire Iggy's handiwork, which I must say was very impressive. "Let's go, Fang's waiting for us."

"Fang's with you? Where? Fang?"

"He's not here now."

"What about Angel? Nudge? Gazzy?" Iggy turned his sightless eyes looking around the perimeter hopefully, searching for some sign that the rest of the flock was out there.

"Fang's back at camp, and I've seen Gasman, Angel, and Nudge, but there not with me now."

Iggy's face fell, but like my good bird kid he exploded the rest of the way out of his hiding spot and lifted off with me.


	7. Fang In shock with the Rest of us

Fang is in Shock-Along with the Rest of us.

"Iggy!" Fang exclaimed when we touched down in the clearing.

"Wassup? Haven't seen you in a while," Iggy replied.

"I took another one for the team." Fang pressed Iggy's hand to the nearly healed scars. Iggy's hand fluttered delicately over Fang taking stock of his injuries. When he was done he grimaced.

"Yeah, I keep telling him he should be more careful with himself, I cracked.

Iggy's eyebrows furrowed and his forehead wrinkled as he explored Fang's injuries. "I may be blind, but something about this doesn't seem right."

Sudden fear clutched my esophagus. I think I may have actually made a choking noise. "Excuse me? What exactly do you mean by 'wrong'?"

"Dunno…..it just _is _somehow." Thank you Mr. descriptive.

I looked at Fang, his expression was hard to read and it seemed to flicker back and forth between weak shock and slightly strong guilt. Which worried me…a lot, I bit my lower lip trying to figure this out.

"Shirt off Fang," I decided.

Fang hesitated and I spun my hand in a hurry up motion. Fang reluctantly pulled off his shirt. Blackish green raised slashes covered his chest and arms. I stared in shock, what was this. FYI in case you were wondering-this isn't why were in shock. Just sayin.

"What is that?" I gasped. "Good job finding it Igg, without the colors too-impressive."

Iggy shoulders straightened a little, but his expression stayed grim.

"What do you think it is?" Fang asked taking a calming breath. After all when stuff goes wrong it with us it either means our recombinant DNA is unraveling or we've just been whitecoated, which could mean death.

"I have no clue," Iggy said.

I brushed my hair behind my ears waiting for someone to tell me the world wasn't ending. Of course no one did. The leader never gets any comfort.

"I'm sure it can't be worse than my brain attacks," I tried feebly. Fang looked at me and groaned. Take it from a leader, comforting poor winged mutants that have been through..we'll call it a war and are part of an experiment that may or may not be successful, it's a hard job, but someone's got to do it. Of course, that means there's usually no one left to comfort _me_. But this was a whole new level of bad.

Fang bit his lip. "What are we going to do?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"I don't know, Fang. We're not doctors after all. There's not much we can do except hope an answer comes." Cue the voice! The voice will never talk unless it's inconvenient….duh. Newt crashed through the trees and stopped abruptly. Chuck plowed head on into him knocking Newt forward.

"What kind of bloody party is this?" Newt asked taking in Fang with his shirt off, Iggy running his hands over Fang's chest, and me, watching the whole spectacle. My face got hot, Iggy jumped, and Fang managed to look normal. "What the? Did you get scratched by a griever? This is worse than I imagined." Newt exclaimed his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he looked at Fang, the goth tiger.

"It's just an Eraser scratch," Fang said casually although from his subtle body language I could tell he was ready to flip out.

"Just a scratch?! You've got to be kidding!" Newt yelped.

"I think there may have been a little poison involved."

Newt looked a little closer. "Well it looks enough like a griever sting that maybe if we found you some of that stuff that brings on the remembering you'd be alright."

"It's worth a shot," I said a little too quickly.

Fang shrugged, "I guess no point in not going."

Newt had said he'd got all their supplies from the peak of the mountain, so that's where we went. We had to leave Newt at the bottom because he was too heavy to carry, but I was giving Chuck a lift. I checked on Fang's progress often, and didn't like what I was seeing. He was breathing hard and sweat was running down his face. He looked sick and his usually precise flying was reckless giving Iggy a hard time flying in a straight line. We were only half way up when Fang's wings went limp and he dropped like a rock.

"Fang!" I screamed. "Iggy take Chuck!"

I practically hurled Chuck through the air towards Iggy and he barely made the catch. "What's going on?" he asked annoyed, but I was already diving wings pressed tight to my spine.

Wind buffeted my face whipping my hair back. Fang had a head start and he was dropping quickly as well. I pulled my wings in as close as I could and pulled my arms and legs tightly together trying to be as streamlined as possible. It worked. I dove right past Fang and a few feet under him I snapped my wings open. I had been hurdling through the air with so much force it nearly snapped my wing in two. I looked up just in time to make a flying lunge at Fang. I grabbed him around the waist and beat my wings hard trying to at least keep us from turning into two mutant pancakes. I beat my wings nearly ripping them out of their sockets, but we still plummeted like a couple of rocks.

_Let go of him, you can do without him. _

I'm kinda starting to think the voice has a death wish for Fang. _Jealous much? _I countered.

_Well if you insist, use your warp speed._

What? Of course! My warp speed, the voice has finally decided to be a help. I focused on my wings beating faster and soon I was warping away. I had hovering to the ground in an instant.

As soon as I placed Fang gently on the ground I knelt down by his side. His breathing was faint and rapid, his face was pale, and he was a wet and limp as a spaghetti noodle. Iggy touched down next to me dropping Chuck.

"He filled me in, what is it?" He listened for a minute. "That doesn't sound good."

Chuck took one look at Fang and started freaking out. "Help!" he screamed. Iggy tried to slap a hand over his mouth, but ended up poking him in the eye instead. "Ouch! But look at him what are we going to do?"

"We've been in a rough spot before."

"More than one," Iggy commented drily.

I felt like the world was spinning out of control. I tried to wake Fang up using every trick I knew, but it didn't help. I felt a little self conscious in front of the kids kissing Fang and yelling that I needed him, but as nothing worked, let's just say I resorted to extreme measures. Fang continued to be dead-ish. I felt tears running down my face and I could hear Iggy and Chucks sobs over my own ragged breathing.

The sun started to set, a small part of me knew that we'd been here for hours, but the part that would have cared was dull and numb. We were all shaky and weepy. It got cold after the sun went down and we all curled up around Fang.

_Maybe it's for the best, Max. _My voice said.

"If you're in league with the whitecoats you'd help me! You'd send someone to help Fang," I said bitterly.

The next thing I knew a big ball of light was crashing through the trees over our heads. I didn't know if I'd been asleep or not, but my eyes were swollen and my face felt stiff. As my eyes focused the ball of light landed on the ground and I realized it was a bird kid like us.

"Who are you?" I asked tense.

"I'm Optimum Ride. You wanted help and here I am."

Well this is odd, and definitely a dream.

"You-you can help Fang?" I asked.

"Yep, it's one of my powers. Like yours is super speed, Angel's is mind reading, Gazzy's is voices, Fang's is camoflauge."

Yours is being annoying, I mentally added. Out loud I said, "Show me."

"I want a promise first," he said.

Inwardly I groaned. "What?"

"I want to be part of the Flock, a full part, like anyone else."

I was desperate, what can I say. "Sure, fine, whatever."

"Now go to sleep, Max," he said gently and I was out like a light.


	8. A New Flock Member

A New Flock Member

I woke up and stretch feeling very refreshed-until last night's events crashed down on me like a sack of bricks. I looked over at Fang and NO WAY! Those weirdish scares were gone-along with his shirt, his face was normal, he breathing was normal, his amount of moisture was normal, and next to him, sleeping, was someone who was not normal.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I screeched. Everyone shot up. Chuck, Fang, Optimum.

"Fang shook his head, then noticed Optimum. "Hey who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"The person that just saved your sorry life," Ops informed him.

Fang checked himself over and then stared at Optimum like he'd suddenly morphed into an Eraser. Chuck was staring his mouth open trying to take it in, and trust me, so was I. Looks like last night's little episode wasn't a dream after all, I should be more careful about who I give membership in our family to. Fang gave me a look that stated the same thing: 'why? Is? He? Here? And why? Is? He? Staying?'I shrugged.

Chuck just stared at me then stared at Optimum. "Is he your older brother?" he asked wide-eyed.

I glanced at Optimum. Tall-all bird kids were tall, wings-we all have wings, long sun bleached hair and dark tan, eyes like sparkling puddles in a dessert. He was kind of good looking, but not my brother.

"I don't see it." I said.

"But he has your face and his hair would be the same color as yours if it wasn't so bleached out. His eyes are the same as yours and so is his mouth. He just kinda carries himself that same way y'know?" As Chuck described the similarities between Ops and myself I began to see them. It was a slightly horrifying revelation.

"Get used to it, Max; I'm your big brother."

I think my eyes almost fell out of my skull.

"I'ma not but I," I stammered helplessly.

"Well not actually, I'm sort of a clone of yours that they slightly modified."

I'd say those changes were more than slight bucko, look at you!

"I guess they were pretty major," he admitted.

"What was that?" I demanded, cause it felt like it did when Angel read my mind. Creepy.

"I can read your mind, you could probably read mine if you tried. Us Alphas were meant to work together seamlessly."

"Alpha?" this was getting, interesting.

"Oh you know, me, you, Ultimate," he said casually.

Actually Optimum I don't know because no one ever tells me these things until they're sitting on top of me! Thank you _voice, _and _Jeb. _Jeb, oh yes, Optimum had his icey blue eyes. It would be hard to trust him now that I was also seeing the Jeb and Ari in him. 'Cept Ari hasn't looked like Jeb in ages, oops.

"Excuse me if I don't get all this, but what do you mean by 'Alpha' and 'clone' or 'brother' or whatever you think you are?" Fang said bristling.

Optimum looked mildly surprised. I'd say stuff like this is either under his control or interesting 'cause he doesn't see it much. I mean as lab rats we're kind of deprived of real life experience. Maybe Ops thought he was well trained enough that he didn't have to worry about Fang and his insignificant anger. Optimum, meet Ari he's kind of experience in the Fang's Anger Department.

"I well I'm closer to her brother then you are. I'm brother in nature, not just in name. And we Alphas were meant to save the world. I'm still not sure what Betas like you were created for, but I'm sure you'll find your niche." Ops said it with a sense of superiority. Exactly how we talk to 'flying Erasers.'

Fang glared and his fists clenched at his sides. "I don't see what makes you so special. In fact, I don't think I could tell you from an Eraser!"

Optimum face twisted into a snarl. Careful who you compare a bird kid to; it might be the last thing you do. I guess Ops, for all his superiority, had the same buttons as we did.

"Watch it beta," he snarled.

"Don't tell me what to do in my own family you-"

An abrupt punch in the nose cut Fang's sentence short. Fang retaliated with a quick side-kick. I tried to get between them and break it up, but Fang shoved me aside.

"I can take care of myself!" Fang said.

"Yeah, let the baby beta take care of himself. He's man enough to take a beating."

Like wow, man pride, what can you do? I decided to let them duke it out.

Optimum quickly took the winning side. He threw Fang to the ground and kicked him in the ribs over and over again. When Fang rolled out of the way and got to his feet Optimum spun him around and jerked his wings together. Fang screamed in agony.

I stepped between them, "stupid pride or not I'm not letting you beat up Fang!"

Optimum shoved me out of the way threw Fang up against a tree choking him. "You get it now? You're never going to-"

I cut him off with a sharp side kick that left him gasping, a little. He released Fang though, who dropped to the crowd in a heap. I rushed to his side and tried to help him sit up.

"Get off," Fang growled shaking off my hand. "I don't need your help."

Hey! He's mad at me? His manly ego did this I tried to stop it! "What? Do I sense hostility?"

Fang glared.

I guess I do. Fang hopped backwards for a few steps then turned around and tore out of the clearing. I looked back at the rest of the Flock, who were just as stunned as I was, and followed him.

"Fang! Wait! Fang!" I called as we charged through the woods at breakneck speed. Branches whapped my neck and arms and the uneven rocky ground nearly tripped me. "This is stupid! Get back here!" Fang, the silent, didn't reply. Too soon I lost sight and sound of him. Either he'd holed up or taken the skies, at that moment I didn't care if Erasers had him.

"If you ever feel like coming back, we'll be waiting." I yelled angrily. "If you can swallow your pride, that is!"

I spread my wings and flew back to our clearing.


	9. The Party Starts Here

I landed hard spraying dirt and pebbles then punched a tree so hard it hurt.

"Where's Fang?" Iggy asked anxiously.

"Gone," I said bitterly my throat thick with emotion. Angry, frustrated tears were trying to force their way out of my eyes. I blinked rapidly to clear them.

"Are you alright, Max?" Optimum asked.

"No! Everything was going fine until you showed up! Give me a reason not to kill you in, like, five seconds or you're gonna see what and 'alpha' to 'alpha' fight looks like," I shouted making finger quotes when I said alpha.

"Max-"

"Zip it," I said cutting him off. "I don't want to hear your stupid voice right now." At least I'd managed not to scream that last statement.

Gosh, why did my life have to be so complicated? Why did I have to lead everyone and then feel rotten when bad stuffed happened? Couldn't life be normal for, like, three seconds?

A loud crashing sound in the distance sent a message and it was a big fat NO!

Everyone tensed getting ready for an attack as the crashing sound came closer and closer. I was glad someone was coming. I ready to pound the stuffing out of whoever came out of those woods. The bushes on the other side of the clearing shook and just as I was about to leap across the clearing and-

Newt stepped out of the bush shaking the twigs and leaves out of his long hair. Darn, I was really looking forward to getting my anger out in a healthy beneficial way, now I would be forced to endanger more trees.

"This isn't the agreed meeting place," Newt said obviously annoyed that we had issues and couldn't follow the plan. "Although you sound like a hear of marauding elephants so it wasn't hard to find you."

Well sorry we have issues and can't stick to plans. I think it might be in our DNA.

"You could have at least-" Newt caught sight of Optimum. "Who's this bloody shank!?"

Optimum leaned very close to me. "Is that a human?" he asked conspiringly. I nodded, than elbowed him in the ribs.

"That's no way to talk to our friend," I hissed.

"But he's a human!" Optimum's voice couldn't be considered a whisper anymore.

Newt glared at him. This guy had a real talent for making enemies. I just hoped this confrontation didn't end up with Newt running out of the clearing _like an immature child! _Yeah, I'm talkin about Fang.

Newt glared at Ops briefly out of the corner of his eye then turned to me. "Did you think to get any food?" he asked quickly scanning the clearing. "No? Okay, why don't we have Chuck and I get some while you _stay put." _

Like we wouldn't do a thing like that. Newt and Chuck left, leaving the mutants to themselves. I wondered if it was purposeful so we had to work out our problems. What would those be know? Only the fact that the only person I didn't want to kill right now was Iggy.

"Help me make a fire would you, Max? I'm assuming whatever Newt brings back he'll want it cooked…or sterilized." Iggy said searching for wood.

"No problem, Ig. Let's build it over here. I don't think we should build it anywhere flammable."

Iggy nodded, but I think he may have been slightly disappointed. That's my boy, the pyromaniac. Optimum stared at Iggy as he collected wood and started making sparks.

After we got a great, if not slightly smoky fire, going the mazers came back carrying a whole deer between them! We were gonna eat good tonight.

"Where'd you take that down?" I yelped.

"Never mind that, what _is _it?" Iggy demanded impatiently.

"A whole deer," Chuck said proudly hoisting it higher on his shoulder.

I could see Iggy's brain working as he tried to process ways to cook our dinner. I was hoping for a yummy dinner. My hopes were realized when Iggy started barking out orders.

"Max, get me some onion. They'll smell like, well, onions. Newt, come with me and help me find some herbs. Chuck, guard the deer and keep that fire going nice and hot. Oh, and Max, see if you can find any salt. Salt water works too."


	10. Our Yummy Dinner Party

Savory smells wafted through the air as Iggy worked his magic.

"Remind you to always find you first if I lose you guys again," I said around a mouthful of food. Iggy was _the best _cook in the world. I don't think I'd had food this good in a long time. The meat was well cooked, well skinned, and well seasoned. It was, well, excellent. Newt, Chuck, and Iggy didn't hesitate before falling to the chow like animals. See what a few days disconnected will do to you, we're eating deer meat off of sticks!

Optimum didn't dive in like everyone else. Sure he politely accepted his shish kabob, but he only took teensy wimp bites.

"Haven't you ever eaten stuff like this before?" I asked.

"Wha-"

"You're barely touching it, if you not hungry someone else will eat it."

"I'm hungry, I just. I'm not like you guys I take most of my energy from the sun."

Well tickle me pink and call this a shocker. "No kidding?"

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Show me."

Optimum got up and spread his wings. Under the afternoon sun they seemed to glitter like they had sequins on each feather. Then his eyes started to glow with sunlight, which was…..creepy. Chuck, Newt, and I gasped together.

"What's going on?" Iggy demanded.

"Optimum's wings have, like, sequin-y things on them that are gathering sunlight and his eyes are glowing and it's really creepy," Chuck said with his eyes bugging out.

"Solar panels," Iggy supplied.

"Yeah I guess that's what they are," Chuck said after giving it a moment's thought. He reminded me so much of Gasman sometimes. It made my heart ache for my flock, even Fang. Even though I was mad at him, even though he was an egoist that deserved to be taught a lesson. I swallowed hard trying to keep some lonely tears from falling into my food. Even though I guess that would only add to the salt factor.

"It's okay guys, be all gung ho like me. I know what I'm doing there's always a plan."

My head snapped up and I stared at the part of the woods where that voice had come from, because the voice belonged to me!

"Yeah listen to the leader, guys. When something cool happens maybe I'll blog it. You guys are pretty boring though," Fang said.

"Stop talking my ears are bleeding!" Iggy yelped. But not clearing Iggy, strange out in the woods Iggy.

Nudge giggled, "He only says that to me."

I looked at the others who were staring at the woods, even Ops.

"G-guys?" I asked in a husky whisper.

"Shush I think I heard something," Nudge said.

Nudge saying hush, these were imposters for sure. I got off my log and got into a fighters crouch.

"Hush? Hush? He's been talking all day and you've been accompanying him. If we stop now we might not be able to start up again."

"Total?!" clearing Iggy exclaimed before I could stop him.

Crashing sounds came from the woods and Total flew into my arms followed by Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Fang, wasn't there. I mean I would've understood him not getting into a mushy hug or anything, but when we finally pulled away a quick scan confirmed that he wasn't present. Disappointment bloomed in my chest, but was quickly overthrown.

"Do I smell food?" the Gasman asked his eyes big. Total had already leaped out of my arms and was trying to pull a hunk off of a deer kabob.

"Yeah, I call them shish ka-deer. Help yourself."

Everyone fell on the food, like, well ravenous wolves bent on eating until there was nothing left to eat. This didn't take nearly long enough, barely five minutes.

"Is that all?" the Gasman asked in a whiny voice. Then he caught sight of Optimum, who was still charging. "Who's that?"

"This brat called Optimum that thinks he's a big old 'alpha' with some sort of family connection to Max." Iggy spat, which I guess showed his opinion on the matter.

"Well it's true," Angel said matter of factly while she drew in the dirt with her kabob stick. "Jeb said something like this might happen. He told me we should be prepared to be secondary eventually. Y'know 'cause he'll take Max away and they'll go save the world while they rest of us are terminated. He said I might be good enough to be considered a Ride and I could go with them. Angel Ride. It's a pretty name." She started a new drawing.

You could have knocked me over with a feather. Ops was going to take me away, the rest of the flock was going to be killed, and she was just telling me this now?! The mind of a six-year-old, I will never understand.

I was glad I wasn't the only shocked one though. Everyone, but Angel and the Gasman were frozen. I looked from Iggy's horrified expression to Nudge's then I caught sight of Newt and Chuck looking equally upset. Why did those mazers care about me? I have no idea.

"There not mazers, Max," Angel said. "They call themselves Gladers because they used to live in a glad. Well, not really, but that's what they called it."

Gosh, I love her dearly, but sometimes she just gives me the willies. Newt and Chuck looked like they agreed 100%.

I was feeling a little sick. I didn't know if Optimum could hear us when he was in his trance-y type thing, but the sooner we got some space between him and us the better. If Jeb thought I was going with him as opposed to Ari he had another thing coming. In fact, Ari might be bad on the outside, but Ops was just as bad on the inside despite his outer appearance. He was a monster with wings. Were all my clones this bad?

"Okay guys gather in," I said in a hushed voice.

Everyone gathered around in a football huddle and I laid out the plan.

"Ready?" I asked. Everyone nodded. "Stack'em up."

Everyone stacked their fists and we tapped the back of our hands. It was kind of a bedtime ritual, but right now I just needed something familiar.

The flock snapped out their wings in one, almost, fluid motion and we took a running start into the air. It was one of our better ones I must admit.

"Hey! Excuse me, are you just going to leave us?"

I looked down and saw Newt and Chuck glaring up at us. Oops. Just than Ops eyes opened and he took one look at the situation and sprang into action.

"Never mind, go, we'll fight him off," Newt yelled as he charged at Optimum. I didn't doubt he'd last five seconds, but what choice did we have. With my nearly united flock I did a sprint speed pace until we found a cave in the side of a cliff around mid-afternoon. We seem to find those a lot.

"This isn't so bad guys, it seems like we've been here-or at least a place like here before. Gee I wish I could remember."

"I might be able to read your mind, and see all those thoughts you can't remember." This was just Angel's creepy day.

"Wait, you can remember stuff. You remembered about Jeb."

Angel smiled, "Of course. I never forgot it like you guys did. I guess you just can't mess with my brain." Angel started twirling around like a ballerina then picked up a stick and threw it for Total. Our little black dog chased it yelling, "Yippeeee!" at the top of his lungs.

"Be quiet Total, unless you want my weird stalker-slash-kidnapper-slash-brother to show up and take me away," I said half joking.

"I'm here for Maximum, I'm going to kidnap her and take her and we're going to save the world together and then settle down as a nice family," the Gasman said in a stiff robotic imitation of Optimum's voice.

The others cracked up. It was just the flock again, no Gladers, no Erasers, no Fang. I really wished Fang would come back so I could hug him, and then punch his lights out. Maybe even skip the hugging part.

The sun wasn't even close to setting, but Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and Total all curled up on the cool ground and fell asleep. I wished I could do the same.

"Did they seriously just fall asleep?" Iggy asked.

I nodded than remembered he couldn't see me. "I'm nodding Ig."

Iggy nodded and slowly started fanning his wings to create a breeze.

"There over there. 6 O'clock," I told him

"This isn't for them, it's steaming in here!"

That was true enough. It was a sauna near the mouth of the cave. Near the back where the little ones where sleeping was nice a cool, it was like the difference between and oven and a refrigerator. There wasn't anything I wanted to do more than curl up in the cool gravel spreading out my wings and take a nice, cool, nap.

But there was dinner to think of and we didn't have anything to eat. It's not like Newt and Chuck would show up with another deer. Just thinking about that made my mouth water and gave me the push I needed to get up and hurl myself off the edge of the cave into the thick air.

Ever have on of those days when the air feels like it's pressing down on you? Well this was one of those days. And flying makes it worse.

My wings beat as sluggishly as they could without falling out of the sky, although the air felt thick enough that it would slow the fall like syrup, ha Max, the fly in the ointment. Honestly that's what it felt like. Sweat was dripping down my face and sticking my hair to my skin.

"Hey! It's one of them!"

I looked down and saw a group of boys staring up and pointing at me. They all had weapons and not the clumsy sharpened stick spear. Oh no, they had some compound bows and arrows, guns, rifles, swords, spears, random dangerous pointy things. And they looked like they wanted to use their extermination weapons on me! My suspicions were confirmed when a bullet whizzed past my ear.

"Can we talk this out?" I called down. A gunshot sounded. "No?" I swooped low into the trees behind them. Reason 1.f or cover, reason 2. they would need to turn around before they hit me. I whipped through the trees branches lashing my face and arms. I could even feel a few feathers get ripped out as I made a dangerously sharp turn. I was panting and my lungs were burning but I could hear the boys chasing my yelling and crashing through the woods. The occasional thunk or crack of a weapon hitting a tree only made me go faster.

Finally I couldn't hear them anymore. I gratefully landed in a tree and straddled the limb while I caught my breath.

"I'm gonna need a vacation after this," I muttered between gasps.

_Max, this is your vacation. _

Well it isn't that kindly little voice. _What do you mean by that? _My oh-so-convenient-but-surprisingly-reluctant-to-be- useful voice didn't answer. What kind of vacation is this? A very bad one. I'm gonna need a vacation after this 'vacation.'

Hunger finally made me get up, and I got up with a plan. You don't sit around doing nothing where I come from….which is? We'll work on that later.

I took flight landing a good distance away from the death cult. I slowly crept through the woods darting from tree to tree until I was on the edge of their camp. And let me tell you it was a _camp. _They had tents in organized rows, fires, food stores, weapons, and who know what stored up in those tents. I bet sleeping bags and extra clothes. I'd have to come back later with the flock, we should be able to take this place no problem. But for now I'd have to settle with a weapon and food. No way was I catching my own when they had some right here.

I saw a big old gun propped up on a tree and slowly took it. I followed that with a knife that had this funny sheath that went around your thigh. Then slit the back of an unoccupied tent and filled my backpack with food, clothes, and some more weapons. Then I snuck back out, put some distance between myself and the exterminators, and did an up-and-away. It was kind of clumsy because of the extra weight, but I managed.


	11. Happiness is Found in a Cave

I reached the cave just as the sun was setting.

"Thank goodness, I thought I was never going to eat!" Iggy said as I unzipped my backpack and dumped my jackpot on the ground. The younger kids were awake now and they all stared wide-eyed at my steal.

"There's more where this came from kids. I'm thinking tomorrow, maybe even tonight, we take all of it." I said as I passed around tonight's dinner which happened to be bread, ham, cheese, dried veggies and fruits, juice, and for dessert: scones. I am not kidding those guys must be living like kings or something over there.

"Wow, I can see sooooo many stars. If I ever find one without a name I'm going to name it Nudge Monique Andrea Cher Shanaynay Clark."

"I feel sorry for that star," Iggy said. "Maybe it will die as soon as you name it and years later it will blow up the earth."

"Revenge of the badly named star!" Gazzy hooted.

We were all sitting on the edge of the cave dangling our feet over the edge. A fire was crackling behind us and we were finishing off the pastries. The kids had new clothes, we were washing the old ones tomorrow, and we were all full for the first time in forever. I only wished Fang was here.

Breaking Nudge and Gazzy out of a fight to the death sure got my mind off of _that _though.

"Gazzy, don't make fun of Nudge's star. Nudge, don't push the Gasman off the edge while he's sleeping." I said squeezing between them. Gazzy stuck his tongue out at Nudge and she glared at him.

"We could just call it NMACSC," Total suggested between licks. He had been complaining about a paw injury lately.

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"The stars initials, _duh_," Total said like it was so obvious. Well, obviously that long acronym is Nudge's star's initials.

"Shooting star!" Gazzy yelped pointing.

I looked up and my blood froze. Giant glowing streak moving at Max speed, I believe we know someone that fits that description.

"We gotta go guys, grab your stuff."

"But we just goooot here," the Gasman whined.

"Go!"I bellowed.

I practically threw them off the cliff as soon as they got their backpacks on. Then I encouraged them into a superfast pace.

"Max my wings hurt too much," Angel said pitifully.

"We just have to hide, baby. Not too much longer," I encouraged.

_Max, you don't want to do that, _a voice which didn't exactly sound like _the _voice warned.

_Why not?_

An image filled my mind and right of the bat it was terrifying! A white, starchy, bleachy, lab, the kind that haunts my nightmares and I can't even remember why. I was standing in the doorway and then I walked slowly towards a table in the middle of the room that was surrounded by high-tech equipment. A horrible screaming filled my ears and I approached the table. Except it wasn't a table it was a gurney and _Fang was strapped to it! _His face was a mask of pain and I realized he was the one screaming. Whitecoats were surrounding him with pointy things and _horrible torture instruments! _

_That's why you don't want to run from me, because when you stop, that stops. _

_You're sic!_

"MAX!"

I realized I was plummeting to the earth at only one of my top speeds. The rest of the flock was screaming my name. But I couldn't unfreeze. The image of Fang in that horrible place kept filling my mind freezing it up. Hands grabbed me and my fall was barely softened. I looked up to see a ring of anxious faces. Angel was actually crying.

"I, I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to scare you." Again.

And then we all just broke down in each other's arms. I was crying for Fang and Angel probably was too, but all the others were crying because life was horrible and their leader couldn't even function at times and I guess I was crying for a little bit of that too.

I opened my eyes. It was still dark and I couldn't tell if I'd been asleep or not. Everyone else was socked out except Angel. She was sitting up with her head in her hands crying silently. I sat up and crawled through the flock to her.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked pulling her close to me in a hug.

She leaned against me sniffling. Then she almost started all-out bawling!

"It's okay, it's okay. Shhh, shhhh, baby."

"But it's not okay!" she wailed. "I-I read Fang's mind and it was horrible1" Angel buried her head in my shoulder.

Well there goes my hope that Optimum was lying and implanting false images in my brain. Still I desperately wanted to ask how Fang was, but I didn't know if I actually want to know, if that makes sense.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Angel shrugged. "It's really sad. I'm not sure how to describe it. I just really really wish he was wish us and not there. He wishes he was with us too. And you know I could read his thoughts and stuff but when I tried to send thoughts to him it was, like, I was blocked or something. I couldn't even say anything to make him feel better or let him know we're coming for him." Angel burst into a fresh set of tears.

"Angel, Angel. It's okay," I soothed stroking her hair. "Fang knows we're coming, unless he's gone ballistic or something. Just like we came for you."

"I'm worried he has gone, you know, ballistic."

I turned to Angel with a stunned expression on my face."Why?"

"His thoughts are all mixed up and he isn't thinking right. It's like he's running instinct."

A shot of fear ran down my spine, making me feel cold as Angel shared some of Fang's recent memories with me. I'll spare you the details, but they were to say the least, chilling.

"It's okay. Fang's going be alright," I said to comfort Angel. "He's a tough guy."

I crossed the tangle of sleeping Flock members and tapped the back of Iggy's hand twice. His eyes shot open.

"Iggy, I have to do something to rescue Fang. He's been captured by whitecoats and Optimum's behind it somehow. I have to stop this and get Fang back. You're in charge until I get back."

Iggy nodded and sat up ready to keep watch, a thing we'd been pretty shabby about since we'd got here.

It's strange, I'd lost my substantial rock solid memory but sometimes I'd remember something that pertained to the current situation. Fang had been hurt badly before. We usually kept good watch. Nudge was vegetarian. Stuff like that.


End file.
